


Las puertas del pecado;;

by Ivette_Chicas_26



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivette_Chicas_26/pseuds/Ivette_Chicas_26
Summary: -Ave María purísima-susurró el hombre en voz baja.-Sin pecado concebida. Que él señor este en tu corazón para que puedas arrepentirte y confesar humildemente tus pecados-dijo amablemente él sacerdote.-Hace años que no me confieso... -suspiro el castaño-. Mis pecados son gravísimos, padre -soltó con un nudo en su garganta. Él hombre al otro lado de la cabina frunció ligeramente el entrecejo al reconocer esa voz.-Todo puede perdonarse mientras le pidas perdón a Dios de corazón, hijo mío.Oikawa sonrió con tristeza, y tras soltar un leve suspiro, hablo:-Pero he pecado enormemente ante mi Dios, padre; me he enamorado, pero no de una persona cualquiera; me he enamorado de un hombre, él hombre que en estos momentos me escucha y pretende perdonar mis pecados.«El sigilo sacramental es inviolable; por lo cual está terminantemente prohibido al confesor descubrir al penitente, de palabra o de cualquier otro modo, y por ningún motivo».Código de Derecho Canónico, canon 983,1
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 3





	Las puertas del pecado;;

**Author's Note:**

> historia inspirada en un fanart iwaoi de @Y_nina95 en Twitter, pido paciencia y perdón si hay algún error, trato de investigar todo lo que puedo sobre la religión católica, espero que esta historia sea de su agrado.

Iwaizumi llevaba siendo sacerdote seis años, el pueblo en el que vivía y daba sus servicios era muy tranquilo; las confesiones de los que iban a desahogarse con él no eran nada del otro mundo. 

Vivía una vida tranquila y agradecía a Dios por ello. 

Sin embargo, las cosas cambiaron una noche de tormenta, mientras él encendía las velas del altar antes de sentarse a rezar. Pero las puertas se abrieron, dejando entrar una ráfaga de aire frío, mientras gotas de la lluvia se acercaban mojando levemente el suelo. Él castaño se apresuro a ir a la entrada, donde encontró a un chico rubio lleno de sangre en sus ropas y heridas en sus manos. 

No se asusto, tampoco que puso a la defensiva, cerro los ojos y pidió a Dios la sabiduría necesaria para tratar a ese joven. 

—No te me acerques —habló el muchacho, su voz era ronca y mocosa; se echaba deber que había estado llorando. 

—No lo haré si así lo quieres, pero te pediré de favor que entres para poder cerrar la puerta, muchacho—le dijo con calma, sabía que en esos momentos, sea lo que sea lo que ese muchacho había pasado, necesitaba estar en silencio. 

Él le hizo caso, entro al lugar y se sentó en una de las bancas. Él cerró las puertas de la iglesia, y miro fijamente el rastro de pasos mojados y varias gotas que dejo al caminar. 

Se sentó un poco cerca de él, para no dejarlo solo y hacerle saber que estaba ahí por cualquier cosa. Los truenos no dejaban de sonar afuera. La electricidad se fue, dejando solamente como iluminación las velas del altar y el candelabro en medio del lugar. 

Pasados unos minutos, Iwaizumi escucho al muchacho decir algo en un medio sollozo.

—¿Puedo confesarme, padre? 

—Claro que si hijo, yo escucharé todo lo que tengas que decirme, solo déjame ir a traer mi estola. Puedes ir al confesionario. 

Después de unos minutos, Hajime ya estaba listo. 

–Ave María purísima—susurró el rubio en voz baja.

—Sin pecado concebida. Que él señor este en tu corazón para que puedas arrepentirte y confesar humildemente tus pecados–dijo amablemente él sacerdote. 

—Tengo tiempo sin confesarme...—susurró el muchacho, su voz era temblorosa, llena de miedo—. Mi pecado es grave e imperdonable padre, yo... he matado, y presenciado la muerte de cinco personas inocentes.


End file.
